Code Geass RL: The Grey Wing
by AZNXXXful14
Summary: In this AU, Lelouch and his mother Marianne move from New York, NY to Los Angeles, CA because of her new promotion. Lelouch, who is soon to be 18, gets enrolled in the private Ashford Academy which attends to graduate from. There he meets new friends and even puts his life on the line to save them. But one day he learns his father Charles, who had done little for Lelouch, is in LA.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Angel Points To the Left Shore_

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy this Fan Fic. It's not my first, but I love Code Geass enough to contribute to the fans. I seriously don't know how to edit so when it changes I'm going with line breaks.

**2nd Note:** Charles is around 39 to 40 and looks significantly younger, you could find what I mean on Code Geass Wiki

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

**_Based On A True_ Story**

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge drove through the hectic streets of Manhattan in his red Lexus after having finally purchased his mother's Christmas gift. It had been many hectic hours of searching the malls through hordes of last minute shoppers but he had finally found it. This caring son had purchased his mother a beautiful silver necklace that held her birthstone. After the long venture he had found himself held hostage right in the middle of Time Square by a sea of yellow.

The young man sighed and ran his fingers through his long raven colored hair, then took a peek in his mirror and saw his own violet eyes. A light stream of rain drops pelted the roof of his car and his heavy breathing had begun to fog up the windows. Lelouch had thought he had tortured himself enough from the cold of winter and flicked on the heater to defog the windows. As the outside finally reappeared from the veil of his own breath; he could see the foot traffic moving along, making look foolish as they strolled happily on the sidewalks.

Lelouch saw the smiles on their faces and put on his own grin. In a few more days the next party was going to start; one that was wilder.

"You're listening to 104.3 The Seam-your station for the hottest hip hop and R&B 24-7 365," said the hyped up radio DJ as a modern Christmas carol played in the background. "Now don't be disturbed by tomorrow-cuz in just a few more days we chime in 2014!"

"Yeah that's right Mark-hey lets drop the stories of the day hahaha!" Jacboi, the co-host, laughed, "Listen how cheap this is, 'You can save 90% the day AFTER Christmas'...how you ask? Well you go into the nearest store and buy up all the wrapping paper and decorations you can-HAH! Man that's cheap!"

Lelouch laughed right along with the pair of DJs and pulled out his cellphone to check his texts, and saw that he was sent a picture from his friend Dylan who lived in Queens. It was one his own drawings now turned into skin art.

"That's nothing Jacob-when I was a kid my father went outside and stole the ribbons from the trashcans! Hell my brother climbed a light post to snatch the city's decorations!" Mark burst into laughter and went down through his list. "Okay here's something else-hehe-stop making that face Jacob; in Mayaguez Puerto Rico a man ran down the street in a Suit carrying a sack."

"Okay-okay? What Santa bring the kids?" Jacboi asked trying to calm himself.

"Police stopped him inside a pool-and inside his sack, get this, they found 50 pounds of marijuana," Mark snickered, "And what was even worse was he said, 'Hey you cops want a gift?'"

Lelouch snickered once more at one his favorite radio station's antics as he sent a text back.

"Damn-what happened to him?"

"Well Jacob he was thrown into jail, but the kids saw…now the kids are right now…reportedly surrounding the jail thinking Santa is locked up for good," Mark sighed with a lighter tone, "Moving on-we got this out of a Cincinnati Walmart-now apparently two women were fighting over a doll and it got so violent they had to call in a SWAT team."

"What the fu-"Lelouch was about to say as he lifted his head up from the screen of his phone when the DJ interrupted again.

"Don't ask-just don't ask," Mark sighed and flicked his next story, "This next story just boggles the mind too Jacob-local boys from Vegas do a smash and grab at a Best Buy…now that alone is just messed up."

"What they do?" Jacobi questioned.

"They robbed the display models...I repeat the DISPLAY MODELS!" Mark laughed, "They took a line of phones, TVs, laptops, that were only display models…FAKE display models!"

"This is just getting stupider-haha, how'd they find out they weren't real?"

"They…stayed at the store…trying to use them. They tore cords that were in their packages and-literally set up their own living room in the store!" Mark laughed like mad, "Cops came and found them beating each other up."

"Okay we're gonna take a break! This is 104.3.! Nuff nonsense Mark"

The traffic had finally moved on with the go ahead of a green light. Lelouch saw that a police car was parked across the street and quickly dropped his phone on the floor. The last thing he needed was a ticket, less his funds be diminished and his own present lost. After pushing the gas pedal, and flicking the signal, he turned left to get away from the life of Time Square. The light ticking sound of the green arrow vanished the moment he got onto the next street.

"Shit," Lelouch sneered and picked up his phone from the floor, then quickly sifted through his contact list to call home. "Come on mom pick up…please! I got something for you."

His mother didn't answer the phone and he sighed. Flicking his signal again, Lelouch came to a stop and turned into a five story parking lot. After being confronted with the security gate; he pushed the button above the mirror and watched it roll open. There were a number of other cars already parked in three rows, some of which even Lelouch admired as he parked his own. He took his keys out of the ignition and the sound of their jangling quickly faded after he'd stuffed them into his pocket. He opened the driver's door and was quickly overwhelmed with a trough of cold air. Almost instantly Lelouch grit his teeth and snatched the blue plush box, being careful not to damage the beautiful white ribbon, and tucked his coat under his arm.

The car made its natural "Beep" just as Lelouch pushed the button on the plastic elevator keypad. As the floor moved beneath him; Lelouch felt that his long night was near its end, especially with the yawns he fought back. The "Ding" of the elevator brought him into the, even warmer, white hallway of the high class Nelver Apartments where he and his mother lived. One older couple waved to the nice young man just as they entered the elevator to leave.

Lelouch looked around at more of the decorations of his neighbors and unlocked the front door and finally set down his mother's gift on the entertainment center next to the TV. After a few moments of resting on the couch; he had slipped off his tank top and walked to glass wall (window) that overlooked the streets. Lelouch folded his arms across his bare chest and admired the streams of endless red and white lights from the streets below that shone through his own reflection. His eyes were drawn away to another reflection in the window; the angel atop the white Christmas tree he and his mother had since his childhood. The TV flashed on with the click of just one button and the first thing displayed was an early morning weather report.

"Looks like we do have a chance at a white Christmas folks!" cheered the weather man who sported a red Santa hat, "This sleet should be snow pretty soon-be sure to bundle up!"

* * *

Marianne Chantal blessed herself with the sign of the cross using holy water as she exited her church's midnight mass. Waving goodbye to her friends; she stepped out into the light snow fall. She was a simple woman, a church goer, and a single mother who raised her only son in the big city. Marianne had always loved Lelouch, from the day he was born and was there for every important moment a parent should be in their child's life. Her lover Charles was not around the day she gave birth, because he'd run off many months before. Marianne was hurt and if she was asked; the single mother would express their bad blood, even after almost two decades apart. The only shard of respect she gave for her former lover was that she gave Lelouch his father's last name-"Lamperouge."

"Mary wait!" Her friend Lenora waved to her, "I wanted to say goodbye!" The girl wiped her eyes but looked up as she heard Marianne's sigh.

"Don't worry Lenora-we're both heading off somewhere better; new faces, new friends," Marianne tried to console her companion.

"I know…I'll be honest I'm sorry for you Mary," Lenora cried and wiped away a cold tear, "Remember you still have Lelouch."

"He's my responsibility…it's why I chose the new job after all," Marianne laughed and walked down the now snowy steps of the church, "We'll still have conference calls-it's not like you won't see my face again, maybe we can get together over the summer."

"When do you start packing?" her friend asked and followed her down the steps, "I mean-Lelouch has to get ready too right?"

"I need to tell him when I get home," Marianne said and stopped just in front of her car and looked at the snow that built up on its roof and windows, "I hope he'll take it alright-cya around Lenora."

"I guess I'll hear from you later-remember to bless the house Mary," Lenora said upsettingly and gave one final wave farewell.

Inside of her car Marianne checked the time and saw that it was now Christmas day, and wondered just how her son was doing at home.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when Lelouch heard a knock at the door. He'd taken a shower and changed into his sweat pants and black t-shirt to wear around the house. After tip-toeing along the plush carpet at a quick pace, with a glass of tea in hand, he looked out the little peek hole to see who was knocking as he always did. His mother's smiling face made him a bit happier than he was the day before. Lelouch quickly set down the warm cup of tea to let in his mother.

"Merry Christmas Lelouch," Marianne said happily and embraced Lelouch in her arms and gave him a light kiss on his cheek, "I have your present right here."

"Thanks mom-I got yours today too," he quickly back tracked to snatch up the plush case and shyly whipped away the red lipstick that she had gotten on his cheek. His mother's smile widened as she saw how eagerly Lelouch ran back to her. "Here mom-I had to fight a few old ladies for it behind the counter but I got it," he snickered and placed it right in her hands.

Her eyes lit up when he opened the case for her. The necklace's small stone caught her eyes that instantly started to water.

"It's beautiful Lelouch," Marianne whimpered as she sat down on the couch near the tree, "It looks very cute too."

"It has your birth stone-it's why I bought it," Lelouch murmured and sat down Indian style in front of her.

"Here I got you a few things you wanted Lelouch," she handed him a red ruby gift bag, "I hope you like them."

The boy looked at the little card that hung from the handle and read the pretty cursive hand writing, _'I Love You Lelouch_._'_ Inside he found: a new sketchbook, a pair of ear phones, a new set of sun glasses for Spring, and one white scarf. Before he could lift his head up to thank his mother; she pulled one small present from the light pool of gifts surrounding the tree. Lelouch did manage to smirk and pulled one out for her as well.

After a few minutes of exchanging gifts and sharing hugs; Lelouch ended up with: a new tablet, a set of new clothes, and new pair of shoes. He had gotten his mother two new dresses and set of perfume.

Marianne stared at her son as he finished taking off the last bits of wrapping paper that still stuck to his gift. She loved seeing his smile, that hadn't changed since he was a kid. Those fond memories of sharing the Christmas holiday with Lelouch flooded back to her. Back then her mother and father lived close enough to share it with her, but those days were gone.

"Lelouch I have a surprise for you," Marianne said to him as he had carried the small trashcan in his hands, "We're…going to."

"What is it mom? We're going to what?" Lelouch questioned and began tossing in the torn wrappings.

"We're going to…move," she struggled to say and watched his happy expression diminish, "Not just down the street…or the next burro…somewhere far." Lelouch frowned at her words and set aside the full trashcan.

"Where and why then?" He asked displeasingly and stood up. Lelouch couldn't see that her smile had turned to a look of surprise because his hair had cloaked his vision.

"Lelouch please...don't make this difficult-I got a promotion…a few of us did," Marianne tried to give her best reason, "It pays better and we get to have a house…not an apartment."

Lelouch put his hand to his face, and Marianne could have sworn that she heard a small growl. She knew all too well that it was just one of the signs of Lelouch being angry.

"You might not be upset if you know where it is we're going," his mother tried to console him with her tender voice, "We're moving to Los Angeles Lelouch."

Almost instantly his hand was back at his side, having been shocked by the location of their new home. Lelouch had always wanted to go to the city because of his passions for the arts and California itself was a nice place compared to New York's cold climate.

"You always talked about going to UCLA Lelouch…I'm as surprised as you are that the CEO decided to send me there," Marianne laughed lightly and hugged her bewildered son who was lost in thought.

"Well-what about all of our stuff?" Lelouch asked and broke the hug, "I mean…there are so many things you haven't told me yet!"

"Sit down we'll go over everything, alright?" His mother urged him to relax and led him to the kitchen table.

* * *

Marianne stood at the stove and lifted the stainless steel tea kettle with her hand and tilted it so that a steady stream of her favorite drink could fill a cup. Lelouch sat down looking at his phone's _Google Maps_ app, with a zoom in on the next city he'd soon be in. The surreal feelings he held didn't want to diminish, and it didn't help that he was looking at pictures of the new house.

"It's nice huh…you can see the whole city from the hills," Marianne said as she set her tea cup on the glass table.

"How much is the-" Lelouch tried to ask a question but was quickly cut off by his mother's sweet voice.

"$1,500 or so a month for mortgage; don't worry this job pays well, and there's more time off for me."

"Mom I've got a lot of investments around here," Lelouch sighed and started to fiddle with his new shoes, "I draw for Dylan's shop…I fix what I can on a messed up car…even though I'm not the best mechanic on the block." He tapped and dragged his fingers over the table; leaving behind a trail of prints. "I have friends here…and I've got to admit I'm gonna miss this place."

"Lelouch-dear," his mother sighed deeply, "I know exactly how you feel…I'm gonna miss where I've always hung out with my friends, and I'm going to miss them very much." She wiped her eyes and continued to speak knowing that it was part of moving on, "You've got to accept changes in life-that's what your grandma and grandpa told me."

"Yeah I know-shit happens, at least it hasn't happened to us a lot," Lelouch snickered and looked up at the ceiling light that illuminated the kitchen, "Is there any catch to all of this?"

"Well no not really; we leave New Year's morning," she answered back, "We just need to get packed and the movers will do the rest-but…"

"'But' what?" Lelouch asked puzzlingly, "What's wrong?"

"We have to sell our cars-we can't take them on the plane…and the movers don't do that," Marianne said depressingly, "So I hope you can find a buyer…will get new ones on the West Coast."

"To hell with that; I'm not going to give up my car…I barely finished paying it off," he sneered and quickly plucked his phone up, "Siri give me directions from New York, New York to Los Angeles California."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" His mother yelled at him as she weakly reached for his Iphone over her steamy tea cup, "Please Lelouch-you've never driven outside of the state before, and there are a lot of rugged roads."

"You could trust me mom; besides I really don't want to have to owe you one later," Lelouch laughed with confidence. "I can drive through the interstates no problem."

"But Lelouch that's a long time on the road…we're not talking about just a few hours here; it will take a few days-how can you be out there on your own."

"Look I have the address and the time; trust me on this; I can get there," He tried to calm Marianne down as best as he could.

"Oh…alright," Marianne struggled with the decision, "But if you can't do it just sell the car where you're at and get to the nearest airport...take it to LAX and I'll come for you."

"That won't happen mom-believe me," Lelouch snickered and wandered to his room, "Okay?"

"If you say so hun," Marianne lifted herself out of her seat and walked passed him to her room, "Get some rest and will work out some more things in the morning…okay dear?" She saw the strong nod he gave her and laughed just as he shut his door closed.

* * *

Some time had passed since the two had went to their rooms for rest. Lelouch stood in the darkness of his room with only a little illumination from the lights of the outside skyscrapers. The only sound that filled the bed room was the sound of him undressing. He had stripped himself to his bare skin, then turned on the light and dimmed it with the turn of a switch. Lelouch breathed in a large amount of air and exhaled lightly in order to relax. His person easily fit into the new pair of pants his mother had given to him, and the nice shirt that hung on a hanger in the closet went together with it perfectly. Putting on the new pair of shades, and after finally lacing the new shoes, he stood in front of the mirror to pose.

Lelouch was satisfied with the outfite: then checked his wallet, nabbed his car keys, and took a look at the digital alarm clock that read _'3:01_._' _He sneered, picked up a red book from the array of others on a shelf and made a move for the door. Lelouch was startled by an eerie noise caused by the refrigerator filling the ice maker, but he didn't let that bother him. The boy adjusted his jacket and collared shirt as he strolled through the hallway. With each step towards the front door the brighter the lights of the Christmas tree were for him. Lelouch looked around the lit room, fixed the shades on the brim of his nose, and walked out of the apartment.

Marianne walked out of her room cloaked in a blue night gown, having heard the sound of the front door close. The concerned mother peered inside her son's room and saw that he was nowhere to be found. Her gifts laid on the sheets of his king sized bed, but some were missing. Stepping into the room; Marianne was poked by pieces of plastic that pierced her white cotton stitched socks. She brought the pieces into the living room where the Christmas lights shone enough so that she could see what they were. They were the tags of Lelouch's new clothes; looking around the apartment one more time was saddening, because he had wandered off. Marianne's eyes teared up at the sight and the now lamenting mother quickly pulled the plug from the tree and wandered back to bed in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

This is the 2nd Chapter of the Grey Wing. I truly hope you enjoy it.

**NOTE: I still have no idea how to indent so...ill just use linebreaks where things change up  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Protection From Flakes_**

The air units hanging along the alley walls spewed a constant steam of warm vapor that instantly mixed with the much colder draft. Snowflakes that happened to fall on these units instantly melted away and this warm water dripped onto the icy cold and broken concrete floor below to freeze again. Lelouch, who walked calmly through the heavy steam, with hands in his pockets, enjoyed the mushing sound of powder at his feet. The darkness, and the visibility, more or less, increased for him as an orange light at the end of the alley shown through the hovering air. The young man came to a stop at a graffiti laced door and turned around to check his surroundings. In the distant skies over head he could hear the sound of a chopper's blades and even light traffic beyond the walls of the surrounding buildings. Tucked behind a mountain of garbage sat an over turned trashcan, and next to that was a parked Nissan that was being claimed by a mountain of snow. With book in hand, and his coat beginning to fail him, he knocked on the door just once and stepped back to see just who'd open up.

A black woman, with curly hair and a set of large gold earrings, opened up the entry way and leaned on it for just a few moments; dogging Lelouch with brown eyes that appeared colder than the icicles forming along the rails of the small steps below the door. Lelouch, with his own perception blocked by his shades, smiled back and watched as she ran her long red fingernails across her face to move a curl of hair aside. He had been covered in the bright florescent lighting that shone out of the white room; which added life to the colors of his clothes. The woman had just enough of an angle to finally catch a peek at his pupils through his smoky lenses, and looked back inside at a man who wore a white jumpsuit stained in red.

"Dequan-your white boy is here!" She yelled back across the brightly lit garage to her large puggy brother who was using a towel to wipe his hands clean.

"Lelouch come here!" He shrieked over to where the boy and his sister stood, "Come over here I want you to look at this-Monique let his ass inside!"

"Get in boy its cold as hell out there," Monique sighed letting Lelouch enter and then quickly shut the door behind them both.

As Lelouch wandered into the warmer refuge through the immense garage of parked cars he was able to hear the chorus of clicking locks Monique had put back into place behind them. The orchestra of tumblers ended with one last "Bang" that made Lelouch cringe.

"Lelouch hi!" The red covered man, who was a few more inches taller than Lelouch, said as he grabbed a hose attached to a machine, "I'm working on that design you drew yesterday." He slid down a doctor's mask that had been resting on his forehead; over the length of his face, and then pressed the little trigger below a nozzle to spray even more blood red paint over a white sheet that lay out atop a car's hood.

"So the girl liked it didn't she?" Lelouch snickered, removed his shades, and looked at the other cars parked in the garage, then said, "You and Dominguez did great."

"Si! Pero Juanito is taking forever to put on those rims!" Chimed in a Latino man who took off his own blue covered mask, "He and Jesus over there have been taking forever."

"Well they're basically just changing a tire," Lelouch tried to console him but then heard a loud crash, "I think?"

"Hey what the hell are you boys doing in there!" Monique yelled but instantly backed away as a tire bounced out of a door way leading into the painting garage.

"Lelouch get over here while those jackasses fix that car!" Dequan complained and dragged the boy into the next room, "Check it out!"

Lelouch entered the room as his boss let him loose, and was witness to another picture that had come to life. He smiled widely at one of his angel drawings under one of Dequan's customer's skin. It was a beautiful tattoo that depicted an angel who had folded her arms across her stomach; with large wings that cloaked her bare body. Written below, in Old English lettering was the name "_Esther Romos_." The customer, who had taken the time to admire the piece in the mirror; turned around towards the two men with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks you two!" The light skinned man shrieked and hugged the two of them, too much of Lelouch's surprise, "This was for my babe!"

"It's just part of our Christmas gift giving," Dequan muttered and patted the joyful man on the back while Lelouch was feeling smothered by his strong arms, although he did manage to fold up his shades to put them in his pocket.

* * *

It had taken a number of handshakes and "Thank Yous" prior to seeing the newly inked man off into the cold and early Christmas hours. Lelouch suspected the man was about to dawn a long sleeved shirt that he'd roll up to surprise whatever girl he had next to the Christmas tree. Dequan's cronies had finished with their work, and the projects sat ready for the pickups to arrive. Lelouch had followed everyone into the lounge near the front of the tattoo pallor to celebrate the success of their work. The boy couldn't hold in his yawns and snickered at the jokes his cronies shared to pass the time just as Monique pulled out a tray of cookies. An array of food, some even cooked by him just prior to his trek to the malls, lay atop a kitchen table. That same table was responsible for almost breaking his back while he had hastily moved it into place.

"Lelouch-you should get some rest man," Jesus, a mechanic he would usually work side by side with, whispered and put his hand in his raven hair, "It's not healthy being up for so long you know?"

"Forgive me; too much happened since yesterday morning," Lelouch yawned again and sat down on a black leather couch near the shop's front desk. His body sunk into the plush cushions and their soft sensation allowed him to calm his overactive nerves.

"Why'd you come so early...I mean all you said on the phone was, 'I didn't want to be at home'" Dequan questioned as he lifted up some wrinkled foil paper that was wrapped over the top of a bowl of food, "You were supposed to come to talk with the radio boys at ten so we could eat and take pictures."

"Just something…I wanted to come early for my own good," Lelouch said with his hands on his knees and let out a breath of air he had built up in his lungs; while allowing his stress to leak out of his fingertips like a faucet.

"Oh come on kid; take a cookie…you're gonna be like Santa today- 104.3 will be here…remember? So get excited"

Lelouch nodded lightly to Dequan and looked to the grinning Monique; who now sported a set of red earrings. He fought against exhaustion from the lack of sleep to lift his arm and snatch one of the homemade cookies. The warm dough turned to mush in his mouth and the white chocolate chips melted on his tongue allowing him to savor the sweet flavor. Lelouch felt a shiver from the taste and moved his head side to side to hear a popping sound.

"Thanks Monique," He uttered and stood up to walk towards the table where others sat getting ready to eat, "I feel a bit better-nice baking by the way."

"Mhm-big momma gave me the recipe; me and Dequan over here would kill the whole plate back when we was kids," She laughed with her brother who nabbed two of the cookies from the tray with lightning speed despite his size.

"Hey the snow stopped outside," Dominguez said aloud after having moved one of the suspended blinds aside to see, "It's not a full out blizzard…but hey it sure fits the Christmas scene."

"Si, pero necesito mi caro!" Juanito complained and walked in while taking his gloves off his near frostbitten fingers, "It's buried in snow out there-I got Jesus trying his best just to get the tires free."

"Don't worry Juan-that antifreeze inside should hold up," Lelouch laughed and made his way towards the hot tea maker, "But when you do go outside again I'll help you get the white stuff off; just don't use any hot water though, unless you want me to take the time to put a new windshield on."

"Eh will do it in a bit before those nuts pop up," the man surrendered to the threats of the freezing temperatures outdoors with his numb hands as a _chilling_ reminder. "Besides Lelouch I think you should ease up already," Juanito added and saw Lelouch pull a tiny styrofoam cup from a stack that sat in the corner.

The boy closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he pulled a pink packet of sugar. After shaking it and tearing off the paper, he poured in the crystals into his drink and mixed it with one of the plastic sticks.

"Lelouch," Dequan called on the youth and waved a white envelope, "I got your pay-and we're damn glad that you did what you did."

"Well you're welcome," Lelouch thanked him sincerely and took the envelope with just two fingers, "How many customers did we have?" The boy took a sip of the hot steaming tea and winced a bit when the hot drink burned his throat.

"Well before the other artists went home; we had: six or seven cars painted, five cars that needed modifications, and six inked tattoos," Dequan informed and folded up his log book that, despite having sprinkles of cookie crumbs, had lied open on the table in front of him .

"We used your drawings, made stencils, and put on the paint; people just want a good looking car with a bow on top to put in the driveway," the tall Logan laughed and whipped some cookie crumbs caught in his mustache, "Their presents are waiting right in there; oh and good job on tuning that V8 yesterday, without you in there Nick wouldn't have been able to get going."

"You had your hand in every project here kid," Dominguez said happily while pouring some soup into a bowl, "Oh and when those folks do come in; why don't you-bask in the accomplishment."

"Well I've got something really important to say about me being here…remember?" Lelouch uttered and put his empty cup down. "I think this is my last pay-check here everyone. When Dylan comes in; I've got to tell him that I'm heading straight for LA on the first."

After breaking the news; Lelouch hung his head as the waves of gasps came from those who sat at the table, but didn't expect what the response he got.

"Well shit-aint you lucky," Monique said happily to her younger friend, "I'd love to check out the West Coast if it weren't for my children tying me to the house."

"Lelouch!" the portly Dylan shrieked in amazement and dropped an armful of presents to the floor as he was sneakily strolling in, "I'm glad to hear it boy!"

Lelouch immediately was embraced by his boss who nearly suffocated him, but the show of affection was bittersweet. Jesus, having surrendered to the cold as well, ran in as he too heard the news.

"Thought you could sneak up on us didn't you Dylan?" Juanito asked jokingly at his friend's spoiled surprise.

"Man I haven't been to Long Beach since I was a kid," Dequan said, admiring his days passed, "Boy it be sweet to go along with yah."

"Shit; we could go out there and see Vili and Sean-hell I wouldn't mind talking to Noel," Dylan began to draw up one of his vacation plans.

"Wait wait-get off," Lelouch demanded and slipped out of the embrace and wiped his drool from his cheek, "Why are you all happy? I'm going to be gone." The young man took a few steps back slowly but was stopped when he got close enough to rattle the medium sized Christmas tree's ornaments.

"You're the one who always talked about going to college over there and getting your B.A in Engineering or…English…or Art- right?" Logan questioned sarcastically and gave Lelouch a light pat on the back.

"Lelouch son; I know what you're getting at," Dylan uttered just as everyone began surrounding Lelouch, "You got an opportunity moving on out there…and I know you might want to cry about saying 'Good bye' but you can't let those feelings tie you down."

"Si mijo you wanna go out there," Jesus tried to console Lelouch as the boy slouched his head in the midst of the moment, "There's a ton more people out West who could use you."

"I-I know…it's just so very sudden," Lelouch lamented and flicked his hair out of his eyes and asked, "You'll miss me won't you?"

"Course we will boy; but we've been doing this for years, one man gone aint gonna bring us down," Monique laughed and picked up one of the gifts Dylan had dropped to dust off the wrapping paper.

"Hey I just told you about my cuz out there-she's got the same kind of operation," Dylan remarked to try and convince Lelouch of some security, "I just gotta make a call and you got a job on the West Coast."

"Sorry," Lelouch said and fell to his knees with exhaustion to much of everyone's surprise, "I just wanted to go to California by my own choice…after everything I needed to do here was finished-it's my mother's decision to move us; so what I want isn't really going to go according to script."

Jesus and Dominguez quickly plucked him up off of the floor feeling concerned. Monique quickly put down the cookies and tried to help the young man up.

"Oh you'll be writing plenty of those in L.A too kid-and you might even be reading one just before your agent calls you and says, 'You're on!'" Dequan joked and tried to lift Lelouch up off the floor but couldn't.

"I understand…everything-" Lelouch murmured and yawned heavily but managed to say, "Call my mother…and tell her I'll be at my grandpa's later." His body slipped from the two Latino men's arms and onto the floor.

Everyone stared at the young man who lost the fight against exhaustion; on the floor in a pile of green pines that had sprinkled from the tree. His older friends looked at one another and then at the smiling boy who folded himself up into a fetal position. Jesus shook his head and gestured for Dominguez to help him lift up Lelouch, who now had needles stuck to his clothes. The two men gently placed him on the same couch he'd almost succumbed to sleep on the first time.

"You sure girls love sensitive guys? Cuz all these emotions don't seem to be worth it," whispered Dylan and saw his brother Dequan put Lelouch's red sketchbook in between his arms as he lay asleep. "I mean the boy just knocked himself out right now cuz of one of them," he added tucked one of the couch cushions, to act as a pillow, behind the boy's head.

"Hey if I could write poetry like Lelouch I'd be down the street saving them borders stores from closing down or I'd be with more girls than he's got," Logan joked and tucked in the white envelope, that held the check, in between the pages of the booklet, "But come to think of it-I don't know if this kid ever did have a girlfriend."

"School boys like him got their eyes on a prize-not a girl's chest or what's under her skirt," Dylan laughed and set more presents beside the tree.

"Well I'm not a school kid hehehe," Dominguez snickered mischievously while the others rolled their eyes at his remarks.

"Hush up D.G," Monique sneered and placed a white blanket over Lelouch, "This boy should have a little girl for him to hug as tight as that little book. Did you see him in the kitchen the yesterday making the roast…and that cake? I love a man who knows his way around the kitchen."

"Yeah that cakes right behind you and I'm gonna dig into it pretty soon," Dominguez giggled and whipped away his drool for the layered sweetness.

"His poetry made me cry," Jesus admitted and took out his black and white rosary that was tucked under his shirt.

"Lelouch stayed up all night fixing each of the windows on my Mustang," Logan snickered as he listed another accomplishment, "And that was after he put on the new rims, tires, and the stereo system those nuts stole from me-hell he did all of that in the same night."

"He drew that cute girl swimming up a waterfall," Monique whispered, "He's got so much potential."

"Yup he's the jack of all trades-" Logan laughed but was cut off by a knock at the shop's front door.

"Oh hey it's them!" Dylan shrieked and quickly set aside the presents in stacks; then ran to the front door. Almost immediately; the owner made a reach for the keys trapped in his pocket, and ignored the burning sensation around his knuckles as they brushed against the grove of the mouth. After unlocking the door he opened up to see a line of persons shuddering; although after looking at their faces, he could tell they were in good spirits. "Merry Christmas everyone…come inside your rides are ready!" The joyful shop owner greeted his customers who quickly piled in.

"I'll help em out," Logan laughed and waved for them to follow, "The rest of you have to hold on for now."

"We've got the time Logan," a familiar customer said with a yawn and watched him head into the garage.

A good chunk of the folks who had entered the shop had followed Logan into garage and left the remnants while they had first peek at the new art.

"Oh I'm really eager to see what that youngster did for my son's Mitsubishi!" An old gentleman said and was followed in closely by a number of others who admired the atmosphere.

"Same here for my brother and those eighteen inches I bought from you guys," one man, who appeared to be in his early twenties, said in excitement, "Where's that dude I met earlier though? I got this sweet case for his Iphone I got him."

"Asleep," Junito said nonchalantly and pointed to Lelouch who was already knocked out.

"Seriously?" A girl outdoors said as she and a few others brought in handfuls of gifts for Lelouch, "We all pitched in and got you all a few things…hell we had a surprise for him too."

"Let the boy sleep girl-he's been up since yesterday," Monique said with a laugh and slid a Santa hat over the sleeping boy's hair. His soft conditioned hair tickled her fingers, much like a kitten's fur.

Lelouch yawned lightly and slumped aside, causing the plush hat to slide over his eyes. For some reason the happy atmosphere and all its laughs went quiet, as if it was only for him. His yawn had snared their attention, much like a spider's web. Every one of the customers and his friends were glad that he wasn't awake to see the expressions on their faces. They admired him in almost the same manor a family admires a new born.

"Shit-whose gonna be the first to go 'Aww?'" Dequan asked jokingly and waved a few more of the customers into the garage.

Their shoes tapped along the floor, and this rhythm gradually diminished; so much so that Lelouch's co-workers could point out the instant they dissipated into thin air.

Logan and Dylan wandered back into the room after having led the customers to their wheels and came face to face with Monique who wore a grin. She lightly put her finger to her lips and gave a light, "Shhh" then pointed to the sound asleep Lelouch. A few of the customers, who wanted to pay and give their thanks, ventured back inside but were caught up in the vacuum of silence.

"This is the boy right?" A rather good looking brunette girl asked and nudged the Santa hat that was falling off, to see Lelouch's hair, "He looks cute."

Dequan admired the young woman and watched as she tenderly stroked his hair with a smile. The girl looked no older than Lelouch himself, and it was clear to see that the attraction was there when he caught glimpse at her blush.

"Go ahead and take care of him then," Monique whispered to her and then walked back to the table to pick up her tray of cookies that her brother had spared from his gluttony. "Oh-he's single by the way," she coyly added and watched the brunet blush.

"Uh…I can't stay," the teenager stuttered but reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, "Do you have a pencil?"

Dominguez's eyes widened at her question and even more so when Logan left his side to hand her a cheap ball point pen. Dylan wandered back inside the room and saw exactly what she penned on the paper, and immediately pointed to her and gestured with his head to his sister. Monique snickered and walked off to try one of her own cookies.

"Tell him I said thank you…and that I might be back for the radio show later," the girl giggled and handed an envelope to Dequan.

"Thank you for the business," the portly man said and took the payment happily, then watched as she skipped back towards the garage where he could hear the echoes of happy patrons.

Dequan took one glance at Lelouch who was still resting and took his time to study the teenaged girl for her looks. In an instant he felt some sort of envy, but was more surprised that the young man didn't even have to exchange words with the girl to woo her. It seemed that all Lelouch needed to do to snare a woman's attention was merely be present. The boss continued to ponder just how that could have been. As he was delving further into his concise to understand a love stricken woman; there came a sound from the garage that lightly funneled into his ear from the grooves leading to his drum. It was at that moment Dequan was able to feel full out jealousy for Lelouch, because the teenaged beauty had only seen a mere shard of what he could do.


End file.
